Lo AmArGo De NuEsTrO aMoR
by Mitsuki-xan
Summary: Sakura y Sasuke lucharán por mantener su amor después de varios problemas y discrepancias entre ellos dos...


Capitulo 1: Nuestro último adiós.

-Imbécil... Nunca debiste regresar...

)(Flash back )( 2 años atrás

Era una tarde de verano y una joven pelirrosa caminaba de regreso a su casa acompañada de un moreno alto muy apuesto...

-Sasuke-kun estoy muy feliz...

-Hm? Claro si tienes al chico más guapo de Konoha como tu enamorado...

-Sehhh... pero no lo digo por eso... Es que no puedo creer que hayas regresado a Konoha y que estemos felices...

-Sakura...

-Si?

-Te amo...

-Yo también Sasuke-kun... siempre lo haré...

)(Fin Flash back)(

-Soy una imbécil... Hace 2 años que regresó y me dijo que me amaba... pero todo era una farsa. Te odio Sasuke Uchiha!! Nunca debí creer en ti!

-·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·--·-

En otro lugar un pelinegro con habilidades del sharingan recordaba...

-Hmp! Si creo que fue por esta fecha pasó aquello...

)(Flash back )( 2 años atrás

Una noche muy bonita el cielo estaba despejado pero la luna brillaba como nunca y cierta pelirrosa decidió salir a dar un paseo por el parque...

-Tal vez debería visitar a Sasuke... _dijo la pelirrosa_

Sakura se dirigió al apartamento de Sasuke, quería darle una sorpresa así que agarró la llave que guardaba debajo del felpudo y abrió la cerradura lo que no sabía es que lo peor que le podía pasar estaba ocurriendo en ese mismo momento dentro del apartamento de su amado...

-_Entrando a la pequeña sala que tenía Sasuke... _Sasuke dond... OO

El mundo de Sakura se vino abajo... encontró a Sasuke besando a otra chica la cual al darse cuenta que ella estaba ahí se tapó la cara y corrió a la alcoba de Sasuke.

-Qué haces aquí?? _Voceó el pelinegro_

-Eres... despreciable...

SLAP

Sakura le dio una cachetada a Sasuke y empezó a llorar, la única persona que amaba y le correspondía _según ella pensaba _le había sido infiel...

-Pero que hiciste!

-Lo que te merecías! Yo pensé que me amabas!

-Pues pensaste mal... ahora lárgate de mi departamento!

-Te odio Sasuke Uchiha desde este momento no quiero que me busques más entendiste!!

Sakura salió y cerró la puerta fuertemente.

)(Fin Flash back)(

-Hmp! Qué ingenua que fue... sin embargo aún sigo pensando en ella...

El sol salía iniciando la mañana eran las 6:45 a.m. mientras una pelirrosa dormía placidamente sobre su cama , Sakura Haruno una chica muy inteligente, una de las mejores de la clase por no decir que es la mejor pero esto no quiere decir que no tiene tiempo para sus amigos al contrario. Tiene 18 años, mide 1,70 , tiene pelo rosa y es muy bonita. Vive sola ya que sus padres son divorciados y para no ocasionar conflictos decidió mudarse a un departamento a la edad de 15 años porque no soportaba las discusiones de sus padres para saber con cual de los dos iba a pasar toda la semana.

(((Brrrrr))) –vibró su celular-

-Eh... Mamá?-contestando su celular

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué dices? ¡Levántate las clases ya mismo comienzan!

-NANI!!-cortó la llamada- ¡Cómo se me pudo olvidar!!No voy a llegar!!

Rápidamente se levantó tirando las fotos que había observando el día anterior, se vistió, desayunó y cogió sus cosas. Salió corriendo de su casa estaba feliz después de tanto tiempo volvería a ver a sus amigos otra vez. Tenía la esperanza de que este año podría ser mejor que el anterior.

(((RING)))-sonó el timbre de entrada del instituto-

-Ups... creo que me van a regañar… _pronunció la pelirrosa_

Abriendo la puerta del salón de clases

-Eh... disculpe la tardanza lo que pasó fue... Kakashi-sensei?? No lo puedo creer. Vine más tarde que Ud.?

-Sakura? Primer día y llegando tarde eso es increíble. Bueno por ser el primer día no pasa nada. Tome asiento.

-Si ya sé no me regañe...

-Hmp! _Se quejó un ojinegro _

-Que tienes algún problema Uchiha?

-Ya paren! Sasuke no provoques a Sakura y Sakura ve a tu asiento. Bueno como les iba diciendo este año están en uno de los cursos superiores espero que sepan comportarse. Espero que se diviertan mucho chicos pero no se descuiden deben estudiar mucho sobre las artes ninjas para llegar a ser excelentes jounins como yo.

-Si! Yo llegaré a ser el mejor Hokage _gritó un rubio ojiazul a la vez que se levantaba_

-Pues no sé Naruto, con las calificaciones que traes...

Todos rieron ante el comentario del profesor, en cambio al rubio se le brotó una vena pero no tuvo más opción que sentarse...

--La mañana transcurrió muy tranquila...--

(((Receso)))

Estaban Sakura, Ino, Temari, Hinata y Ten Ten sentadas en una mesa de la cafetería hablando sobre los chicos de su curso...

-Cha! Lo único que quiero es ser la mejor kunoichi de Konoha para restregárselo en la cara al Uchiha...

-Frentona no le digas así a mi Sasuke-kun. _Reprochó Ino_

-Te lo regalo, ya no me interesa

-No necesito que me lo des...

-Cómo que ya no te interesa? No fueron enamorados hace poco? _Preguntó la chica del desierto_

-Hace 2 años... _sus ojos se entristecieron _...y es un imbécil!

-Entonces que pasó?

-Lo típico, lo encontré con una zorra en su departamento mientras yo pensaba que me amaba...

Ino quien había dejado la conversación, al momento que escucho lo que Sakura dijo recordó algo que le robó el sueño durante semanas...

)(Flash back )( 2 años atrás

Ino y Sasuke se encontraban en el sofá "platicando" cuando Ino preguntó...

-Sasuke-kun creo que esto está mal...

-Por qué? No eras tú la que siempre estaba atrás de mi?

-Si pero Sakura es mi amiga y también tu enamorada...

-Pero yo te amo a ti... Ino... (susurrándole en el oído a Ino) y no a... Sakura.

Sasuke acarició las manos de Ino, con la otra mano acercó el mentón de ella hacia su rostro y la besó apasionadamente como lo había hecho hace unos minutos.

Se abre la puerta

-Sasuke dond... _la pelirrosa a penas había puesto un pie en el departamento_

Ino no supo que hacer era Sakura!, Sasuke se levantó inmediatamente pero Ino no quería que Sakura la viera así que tapó su rostro con un cojín y corrió hacia la habitación de Sasuke y salió por la ventana...

-No puede ser soy una regalada como le pude hacer esto a Sakura... _empezó a llorar_

Llegó a su casa y no halló consuelo para sus lágrimas hasta que se quedó dormida.

)(Fin Flash back)(

-Ino? _Preguntó la castaña con 2 moños_

Ten Ten empezó a sacudir a Ino.

-Eh? Si que pasa...

-Hey! cerda ya se que te ofendí con lo de Sasuke pero si a ti te gusta está bien, siempre seremos amigas, no importa si...

-A-m-i-g-a-s. _Empezó a llorar y se fue corriendo_

-Dije algo malo?

-No, anda rara... nunca la había visto así. _Respondió Temari_

-Tendremos que averiguar que le pasa.

-Pero si es algo bien grave? _Agregó la Hyuga_

-Pues tenemos que comprenderla... y ayudarla

Con los chicos

-XD

-Estás más feliz hoy que de costumbre Naruto... ¿Qué estás tramando?

-Bueno pues estoy paneando invitar a mi casa a las chicas y a los chicos también, pero quiero estar con una en especial...

-De qué hablas bakka?

-Pues si ella es tan linda

-Quien?? Sakura?? Pues yo no creo que sea tan linda porque quieres algo con ella?

-Yo no he dicho nada sobre Sakura...

-Ah... seguro que no dijiste Sakura?

-Segurísimo...

Pensamientos de Sasuke

¿Por que mencioné a Sakura si Naruto no me hablo sobre ella? ¿Por qué me puse enojado con Naruto por el simple hecho de pensar que le gustaba Sakura? Kami debo dejar de hacer esas cosas o sino Naruto va a pensar que... yo...

-SIGUES ENAMORADO DE SAKURA!!

-Pues... no lo creo lo mismo me pasó con Ino mientras estaba con Sakura... Pienso que estoy enojado porque antes Sakura estaba atrás de mí e Ino también... Eso es! No soporto el hecho de que estén muriéndose por otros chicos... por cierto quién eres tú?

-Hmp! Soy tu inner salgo cuando tienes problemas contigo mismo, con tus sentimientos, etc quitándose unas telarañas de encima

-Ah... entonces no te había escuchado por que antes suprimía mis sentimientos?

-Sí, algo así...

Fin de los pensamientos de Sasuke

-Aunque debo admitir que Sakura no está nada mal...

-¿¿Qué?? _Tomando a Naruto por el cuello _

-Ja ja nada solo bromeaba _**Vaya si que le gusta sakura... Inner: Ramen!!**_

-_**Muy bien debes controlarte**_ _Bajó a Naruto y se calmó_

-Qué te parece si comemos algo? Y de paso invitamos a las chicas!!

-Claro genio tú con Hinata y yo con ah... Sakura que me adora tanto... _Tono irónico_

-Bien entonces que esperamos vamos con Hinata!!

-DOBE!

Caminaron hasta donde se encontraban las chicas y observaron que solo se encontraban Hinata y Sakura ya que Ten Ten estaba hablando con el profesor nuevo y Temari la acompañaba...

-Hola chicas!! Tienen hambre?? ¿Qué les parece ir a comer con nosotros? ¿Sí? Genial vamos! _El rubio empezó a caminar_

-Naruto debes esperar a que respondan, mira como dejaste a Hinata... _Refutó el poseedor del sharingan_

Naruto volteó a verla, la pobre no se movía, no hablaba, no respiraba, estaba estupefacta y poco a poco el color fue subiendo a su rostro...

-Naruto-kun... / si! acep...to me pare...ce b..ien

-Qué bien! Y tú que dices Sakura?

-Eh... si claro lo que diga Hinata... _Pensando en otra cosa_

-_**Y a esta que le pasa **__pensó el ojinegro_

-Bueno vamos! Ya que aceptaste Sakura no te molesta sentarte al lado de Sasuke verdad?

-Que yo qué?!

-No te preocupes ya sabes que no muerdo... solo si TU quieres...

-Está bien solo porque Hinata parece estar feliz...

--

Hasta aki el primer capi! Espero k les haya gustado y dejen reviews!! Sayo!!


End file.
